


Un nuovo profumo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Arcaiche entità [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Scents & Smells, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L’incipit di una storia horror.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 25. ProfumoNumero parole: 777.





	Un nuovo profumo

Un nuovo profumo

Il trillo della campanella della Strington High risuonava tutt’intorno, mentre i ragazzi sciamavano fuori dalle aule.  
Lotty Swanson sbadigliò, uscendo insieme ai suoi coetanei, i suoi corti capelli neri le ricadevano davanti al viso, il suo corpo smagrito era stretto dalla divisa.   
< Non vedevo l’ora che finisse la lezione. Cambiare scuola è stato traumatico. Se solo mia madre lo capisse > pensò. Gli altri ragazzi la ignorarono, accelerando. < Continua a non capire che se non divento alla svelta alla moda, finirò esclusa da tutto. Ieri ce l’avevano con la musica che ascolto, tutti i giorni su come mi vesto, anche se oggi si sono focalizzati sul profumo che indosso >.  
Accelerò il passò, si allontanò dalla scuola, districandosi tra i dedali di vicoli, scese la scalinata dopo una drogheria, passando di fronte a un bar.  
“Ohy, ragazza”. La chiamò una figura alla fine di un vicolo. Aveva il viso in ombra, era privo di capelli e completamente nascosto da un impermeabile.  
< Ci mancava un pervertito > pensò Lotty, accelerando.  
“Vieni qui”. La voce dello sconosciuto era gelida.  
Lotty s’irrigidì, fermandosi. < Che voce strana, non solo fredda, quasi paludosa. Non ho mai sentito nessuno con una voce così > pensò, mentre l’ignoto la raggiungeva. < Perché non riesco a muovermi?! Non voglio essere una di quelle ragazze di cui parla il telegiornale, che spariscono per mesi e poi vengono ritrovate come cadaveri fatti a pezzi > si disse la ragazzina.  
“Avresti voluto un profumo come questo, oggi?” domandò la figura, mostrandogli una boccetta viola.  
“L-lei… come lo sa?” domandò Lotty e la voce le tremò.  
< La mia volontà sembra irrilevante ai miei movimenti e alle mie azioni in questo momento > rifletté.  
“Con questo profumo nessuno ti deriderebbe mai più. Glielo impediresti per sempre” disse l’uomo.  
Lotty batté le palpebre e indietreggiò, chiedendogli: “Sei-sei… un demone?” domandò, con voce tremante.  
"Non proprio" rispose l’altro. Chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.  
“V-vuoi la mia anima?” domandò la giovinetta, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
L’uomo negò col capo, rispondendole: “Ho troppe cose per la testa per avere anche il tempo di collezionare anime di bambine”.   
"Allora...". Lotty sbirciò nel vano tentativo di vedere la faccia dell'uomo. "Sei un genio?".  
Lo sconosciuto rispose:  
"Sei saggia ad essere cauto con un estraneo che ti offre tutto ciò che desideri, ma un Djinn non è così facile da incontrare. Se così fosse, mi sarei sistemato anni fa".  
< Cos’è quella cosa che ha detto lui? Un genio > si chiese la ragazzina. “Allora cosa sei?” lo interrogò.  
"Qualcosa che non ti riguarda in questo momento". La voce dell'uomo rimase ferma, fredda e professionale. "Ti sto offrendo qualcosa per mettere fine alla tua solitudine e alla tua vita da emarginata".  
Lotty si sedette sull’ultimo gradino della scalinata, chiedendo: "Non mi ucciderai, vero?".  
"No" rispose l’uomo lapidario. Continuava a porgergli la bottiglietta di profumo in vetro viola, posata sulla sua grande mano coperta da un palmo nero. Il liquido all’interno era bianco latte.  
“… Usando questo, troverai anche la persona più importante per te” la invogliò.  
“Qual è il trucco?” brontolò Lotty.  
"Un giorno ti chiederò un favore" rispose lo straniero.  
Lotty schioccò la lingua sul palato.  
"Non ho intenzione di uccidere qualcuno, vero?" chiese.  
"No" rispose l’uomo.  
Lotty prese il profumo tra le mani.  
"Non è qualcosa di illegale, vero?" domandò e la voce le tremò.  
Lo straniero ridacchiò.  
"Non su questo pianeta" sussurrò.  
Lotty scoppiò a ridere. “Vuoi dirmi che sei di un altro pianeta?” lo punzecchiò.  
"Sì". La risposta la raggelò.  
< Perché ci sto credendo?! Sarà un folle, un megalomane o qualcuno che vuole prendermi in giro > si disse, sentendo il sudore gelido scenderle lungo la schiena.  
"Allora come puoi parlare inglese?" domandò, abbassando la voce.  
“Traduttori. Diciamo che il vostro google traslate è una forma embrionale di ciò che in tutto l’universo già c’è in forme avanzate” rispose l’uomo.   
Lotty scosse il capo. < Certo, una razza aliena che sa cos’è google traduttore! Sicuramente è solo una cosa illegale che vuole nascondere > si rassicurò.   
"Allora, ti sei decisa? Vuoi prenderlo?" la incalzò lo sconosciuto.   
< Probabilmente è solo uno scherzo di quelle oche. Sarà qualche profumo che puzza o fa un po’ di allergia > pensò la giovinetta.  
"Va bene" accettò, stringendo a sé la bottiglietta.  
L’uomo le prese una mano nella propria, dandole una forte stretta di mano. Il suo palmo era ruvido e frastagliato sotto il guanto. “Affare fatto, allora”.   
"Fatto". Fece eco lei.  
Negli occhi di lui, ancora celati, ci fu un bagliore.  
“Non potrà essere annullato” disse l’uomo.  
Lotty mise il profumo nella borsa e annuì, iniziando a correre più velocemente possibile.


End file.
